digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny In Doubt
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Reiko Yoshida (En:) Seth Walther, Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Takao Yoshizawa |chief animation director=Shigetaka Kiyoyama |art=Tetsuhiro Shimizu |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) November 26, 2000 (En:) February 24, 2001 |continuity= }} The appearance of a mystery Digimon, after the destruction of another Destiny Stone, prompts BlackWarGreymon further in his mission, and things aren't getting any easier for the DigiDestined. Synopsis BlackWarGreymon continues his destruction of Destiny Stones. Determined to find the stones before he does the kids go out. Cody notices T.K's mood changes and goes with him on the search of the stones. BlackWarGreymon finds it as digivolves into when in contact with the D. Stone. He used his Gate of Destiny to try to suck up but as he was about to be sucked in, he destroyed the destiny stone, reverting MagnaAngemon into Patamon, getting rid of the Gate. But then a mysterious Digimon appears in the sky. Featured characters (4) * (4) * (4) |c4= * (12) * (15) * (15) * (15) * (27) * (28) *''Gotsumon'' (36) *''Mushroomon'' (36) *''Floramon'' (36) *''Gazimon'' (36) |c5= * (12) * (23) * (26) * (29) * (29) * (33) *'' '' (34) *''Woodmon'' (36) *''Kiwimon'' (36) |c6= * ' (2) *' ' (2) * (31) * (32) * '' (35) *''Deramon'' (36) * (43) |c7= *' ' (1) *'' '' (25) |c8= * (18) * (18) * (18) * (18) * (18) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Kari: "Imagine this is the Digital World and this line is our world, the Real World. Normally, they're kept separately, but if the plane gets off-kilter, they start mixing together, and then nothing's normal... And that Dark Ocean is another world, too." T.K.: "That's not all... I'd be willing to bet that there's a whole bunch of other worlds out there, as well..." Yolei: "Like a rainbow." T.K.: "But look what happens if the balance is destroyed." Davis: "Looks like it's all going down the drain!" Kari: "Black." Gatomon: "And in the end, every world might be covered in darkness, as dark as a black cat at midnight." Davis: "We can't let that happen!" T.K.: "You're right, and that's exactly why we have to protect the remaining Destiny Stones." :—T.K., Kari, and Gatomon explain the importance of their mission to the other DigiDestined. Davis: "Let's go mop up BlackWarGreymon!" Kari: "Wait, I got mail." Davis: "Geez, Kari. You'd think 'I got mail' is your middle name." Yolei: "Yeah. Kari, check that later." :—Kari's popularity gets her in trouble with her fellow DigiDestined. Mummymon: "Do you see that?" Arukenimon: "Gee, I'm not sure, it's only a hundred feet tall." :—The evil duo get their first glimpse at a strange Digimon in chains. "It's like there are two sides to him, two people inside him... So who's talking now, the rational T.K. or the angry one? And which one's the real T.K.?" :—'Cody' acknowledges a change in his friend under certain circumstances. Cody: "But how can we destroy BlackWarGreymon if he's got a heart? It'd be like destroying you, Armadillomon." Armadillomon: "What should we do?" T.K.: "No, no! We have to destroy BlackWarGreymon. Even if he has a heart, it has been turned evil by the powers of darkness!" Cody: "(thinking) Will you let your anger rule you, T.K.?" :—T.K.'s hatred of the dark forces continues to worry Cody. "Not again... not again... It's just like when Angemon fought Devimon and sacrificed himself to save me. NO! No, I can't let that happen again! I can't lose him again!" :—The trauma of T.K.'s past experiences once again rears it's ugly head. Davis: "T.K., Cody, hurry up! Rock the boat, rock the boat, rock the boat-" Yolei: "I'm gonna rock your head if you don't be quiet!" :—Davis teases his friends and manages to annoy Yolei at the same time. Other notes de:Auf verlorenem Posten